Saranghae (Sequel of GWS)
by Chevce
Summary: Hanya sebuah ucapan cinta Mark kepada Renjun. (NCT's: Mark x Renjun) #MarkRen #NCT


Sequel of GWS (MarkRen)

Cast : Mark x Renjun

Support Cast : Jeno

Saranghae

Happy reading

.

.

.

.

.

Dulu aku hanya tau wajahnya dan julukan pria manis. Namun, sekarang aku mengetahui namanya. Mungkin banyak dari kalian berfikir bahwa aku orang yang aneh karena langsung mengklaim bahwa Renjun itu pacarku, tapi kalian salah besar. Aku telah menyukainya saat ajaran baru dimulai. Saat aku melihatnya tersenyum, hatiku berdesir hangat. Mungkin itu yang dinamakan cinta pandang pertama. Aku tak mencari tahu tentang dirinya karena aku sadar bahwa aku tak cocok bersama dirinya. Dia lebih cocok bersama orang yang slalu ada disampingnya, Lee Jeno. Walaupun itu membuatku marah tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apapun.

Saat ini aku dan Renjun telah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Aku bertanya berbagai hal tentangnya.

"Renjun-ah." Panggilku

"Wae Mark?" tanyanya

"Dulu aku melihat kau dan Jeno itu sangat dekat bahkan banyak orang berkata bahwa kalian berpacaran, apakah itu benar?" tanyaku ragu dan melihat raut wajahnya, takut jika ia tersinggung. Namun, ia malah tersenyum dan menampilkan gigi gingsulnya lagi.

"Aku dan Jeno hanya sebatas sahabat sekarang dan ia adalah mantanku. Aku memang pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya namun, itu hanya bertahan 3 tahun." Jelasnya

"Itu bahkan lebih lama dari yang kuperkirakan Renjun." Decihku. Sungguh aku merasa cemburu pada Lee Jeno itu

"Hahaha kau sangat lucu saat sedang cemburu Mark sayang." Ujarnya sambil mencubit pipiku gemas

"Cemburu? Siapa bilang aku sedang cemburu? Jangan mengada-ngada Renjun." Ujarku. Tentu saja aku tak mau memberi taunya, gengsi.

"Sudahlah Mark yang penting sekarang aku menyukaimu ah ani aku mencintaimu, sungguh." Ujarnya menatapku sambil tersenyum

"Aku tau akan hal itu Renjun. Kau harus selalu mencintaiku dan harus melihat padaku, tak boleh yang lain. Bahkan jika itu sahabatmu atau orang lain, aku cemburu Huang Renjun." Finally aku mengatakan hal itu dengan kesan memaksa

"Wkwkwkwk ah kiyowo sekali pacarku ini. Kau tau Mark, kau seperti seorang uke idaman saat ini. Bagaimana jika kita bertukar?" ujarnya menaik turunkan alisnya

Oh god. Aku membenci diriku saat ini. Bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu? Aku ini adalah seme sejati. 'Aku tak akan menjadi uke untukmu Renjun' batinku

"Hal itu tak akan terjadi Renjun. Aku adalah seme sejati untukmu dan kaulah yang berperan menjadi uke idaman bagi Mark Lee yang tampan ini." Ujarku bangga

"Ok ok ok Mark, aku juga tak sanggup menjadi seme untukmu. Karena jika kau bertingkah imut seperti tadi mungkin setiap saat aku akan khilaf." Jelasnya

"Oh jadi kau selama ini telah berpikir kotor ya Huang Renjun?" ujarku sambil menampilkan smirk dan mendekatkan diri padanya

Kulihat ia salah tingkah, pipinya langsung memerah.

"A-ah aniyo. Aku tak berpikir kotor Mark." Ujarnya sambil melihat kanan kiri mungkin berniat tidak menatapku

"Sepertinya kau berbohong Lee Renjun" ucapku trus dengan mendekatkan diri padanya

"Apa-apaan kau?! Mengubah margaku seenaknya saja. Kita bahkan belum lulus sekolah, tapi kau telah sembarangan mengubah margaku. Dan mungkin saja kita putus Mark Lee, jangan berharap lebih." Ujarnya menatapku dan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aku tak berharap lebih Renjun, itu semua kenyataan yang akan kita jalani saat kita lulus sekolah. Percaya padaku." Ujarku sambil memegang pipinya, menatap tepat dimanik wajahnya

"Selama ini aku selalu percaya padamu Mark, hanya saja aku tak tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Aku sedikit ragu." Ujarnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, hingga kau lupa bagaimana caranya menangis. Aku akan membuatmu tertawa, hingga kau lupa bagaimana caranya membenciku. Dan aku akan membuatmu tersenyum, hingga kau lupa bagaimana caranya mengacuhkanku." Ujarku tulus dan memeluknya

Ia membalas pelukanku dan kurasa ia sekarang sedang menangis. Aku tak tau bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan hal se cheesy itu didepan Renjun. Aku hanya asal bicara, aku juga cukup tersentuh dengan ucapanku tadi. Sungguh seperti seorang pria sejati, wkwk.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Huang Renjun dan kuharap kita selalu bersama. Saranghae." Ucapku disela pelukan dan mengeratkan pelukanku padanya

"Aku juga sangat mencintamu Mark Lee dan kuharap kau menepati ucapanmu itu. Nado saranghae." Ujarnya membalas ucapanku

Yahh, kalian tau jika sekarang aku dan Renjun saling mencintai. Aku mohon kalian juga mencintai kami sebagai sepasang kekasih yang bahagia. Restu itu sangat bermanfaat bukan? Oleh karena itu, aku akan berjanji selalu menjadi orang yang terdekat dengan Renjun dan selalu berusaha membuatnya bahagia bersamaku.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Well, ini adalah sequel yang aku buat untuk ff GWS. Karena ada beberapa yang minta dibuatkan sequel jadi aku membuatnya. Sekalian buat bikin kerjaan juga (padahal banyak kerjaan lain yang menunggu, heh)

Ps: ini ff maksa banget sumpah. Lagi gak ada ide buat bikin ff tapi maksa mau kelarin nih sequel. Maaf banget kalo bahasanya masih aburadul huhuhuu

Pss: maaf juga kalo penulisan nya masih banyak yang salah, aku masih belajar kok. Aku akan tetep belajar buat UNBK dan UN/loh

Review?


End file.
